And I'm Melting
by Anonymous494
Summary: Blair and Serena are best friends and so are Nate and Chuck. They don't know each other, except Chuck only knows Serena because they're parents got married. Both Nate and Chuck want Blair, who will she chose?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and the CW Television Network.

**A/N:** This story is definitely AU and kind of ridiculous. So the background information of this story: Chuck and Nate never met Blair or Serena in school. Chuck knows Serena because his dad married Serena's mom, but he doesn't know Blair. Nate doesn't know Serena or Blair and vice versa. Chuck lives separately from the van der Basses because of Bart, as usual, so he is never really involved in Serena's life which is why he doesn't know Blair and Nate was never introduced to Serena. Dan and Jenny didn't go to St. Jude's and Constance, so they don't know Chuck, Nate, Blair, or Serena.

I appreciate feedback, let me know if I should continue this or not. If people are interested, then I'll continue it. So please review and let me know what you think :)

....................

Chuck Bass looked out at the Manhattan skyline from his soon-to-be office of Bass Industries, which seemed to tower above all the buildings surrounding it. He sighed and spun his chair around, looking at his unorganized desk that had papers scattered across it. Throughout the day, he sat through dozens of meetings because his father wanted him to 'learn the ropes,' which was convenient since he just graduated. To say he was bored would be an understatement.

_No wonder my father was the biggest womanizer in the Upper East Side before he married Lily, _thought Chuck wearily. _Maybe I should invest in a club or something_, thought Chuck wearily. _It would make my life more interesting. _

He walked over to the mini-bar in the corner his office and poured himself a drink. The scotch fell like a waterfall into the crystal glass resting on the bar. He took a sip and the cool liquid burned his throat. A smirk appeared on his face.

_Actually, investing in a club wasn't a bad idea after all… Not just any club, a burlesque club. And he had the perfect name for it: Victrola._

....................

**One Month Later-**

Everyone in Victrola was patterned with purple and red from the strobe lights above them as they danced to the loud music blaring out of the speakers. Chuck Bass grabbed a bottle of scotch from the bartender and began to make his way to the front where a couch, especially reserved for him, was waiting. On his way there, he saw his step-sister, Serena van der Woodsen.

"Sis, nice to see you're enjoying my recent investment," said Chuck, smirking. Serena rolled her eyes. They didn't really talk because Chuck lived in his own suite, per Bart's request. He was afraid that his son would ruin his new family.

"Chuck, go and harass someone else. I'm meeting up with a friend and I'd prefer that she didn't have to meet you," snapped Serena, harshly. Chuck smirked again and lifted the bottle of scotch as if to toast her.

"You afraid she's going to end up being corrupted? A lot of women just love hooking a Bass," drawled Chuck, taking a swig of his scotch. Serena rolled her eyes and walked away.

………………..

Serena scanned the crowd, looking for her best friend, Blair Waldorf. Blair was never really the type to go clubbing, but Serena managed to convince her to come because 'her step brother knows how to throw a classy party.'

"Serena!" A voice broke through the crowd, causing Serena to spin around. She was greeted with a hug from the brunette.

"Blair! I'm so glad you made it," exclaimed Serena excitedly as they pulled away from each other. She could see Blair looking around, hesitantly. "Don't worry, Blair! We're going to have so much fun! Besides, we didn't properly celebrate! We finally graduated from high school!"

"True," replied Blair, smirking at her surroundings. "I might as well enjoy my summer before the dreaded college period of my life starts." Serena smiled, pulling her friend towards the bar.

....................

Dan Humphrey stepped into the newest club, Victrola, with a sigh. He was never one to go to a partying scene, but his sister, Jenny, and his friend, Vanessa Abrams, managed to convince him. "Tell me again, Jenny, what we're doing here?"

"Dan! This is the newest Bass investment! Open invitation, too! Of course we have to be here," said Jenny, excitedly. She had a huge grin across her face and she was looking around the club in amazement. "Besides, you just graduated! We have to celebrate!"

"Come on, Dan," begged Vanessa. "You have to have fun! Don't be boring and ruin the mood! You need to let loose!" Dan rolled his eyes and half-smiled. "This is one of the only times we'll be partying anyway! It's not like we go to a club every weekend."

"Fine," Dan decided, looking around and wondering how he was going to have fun clubbing when he never really did it before. Jenny let out a squeal of appreciation. While Jenny and Vanessa went to explore around the club, Dan headed towards the bar.

As soon as he reached there, he bumped into a tall blonde girl, causing her to spill the drink she was holding. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay! Oh no!" she exclaimed, as she looked down at the front of her blouse, which was now soaked. "I have to go clean up!"

"I'm so sorry," apologized Dan, as he offered to help her clean up. She nodded and turned to her brunette friend.

"I'll be right back, B," she said, receiving a nod from her friend. Dan looked at the brunette, who gave him the meanest death glare he had ever seen. He probably didn't make her too happy by causing her blonde friend to spill her drink.

"I'm so sorry," Dan repeated, as he led Serena towards the restrooms.

…………………

Chuck and Nate sat together on the couch, right in front of the stage where the Victrola dancers were giving their performance. Two girls were surrounding Chuck; one of the girls faces were glued to Chuck's, while Nate sat squished to one side of the couch.

"Nathaniel," Chuck said, taking a break from making out with one of the girls. "Are you sure you don't want to—"

"I'm good, Chuck," replied Nate, shaking his head at his friend. "I'm going to grab a drink." He stood up and walked to the bar. When he got to the bar, he ordered his drink. He looked up and noticed a brunette with chocolate curls and a red headband with a large bow on it. Once he got his drink, he walked over to her. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"If you think I'm a call girl, don't even think about talking to me," she spat, without even looking up at him. Nate wasn't sure if he was scared of her or not.

"Actually, I was just going to…" He trailed off because he just wanted to talk to her. "I just wanted to talk to you." The girl rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "I'm Nate Archibald." That seemed to get her attention.

"Blair Waldorf," she said, giving him a sweet smile. "It's nice to meet you. I think my mother mentioned you before. Your father made an investment in her company before…" Blair trailed off because even though she was known to be a bitch, she didn't want to bring up old wounds.

"Yeah, that was my Dad for you," Nate looked down at his feet and back at Blair. "I'm sorry if he caused any trouble for your family or anything—"

"It wasn't your fault, don't worry about it," said Blair hurriedly, as she began to look for Serena. "I have to go find my friend. It was nice meeting you, Nate Archibald." Nate was thinking about giving Blair his number, but by the time he finished thinking about it, she disappeared into the crowd.

……………….

Chuck extracted himself from the clingy girl he was making out with and set out to find his best friend. When he reached the bar, he found his spotted Nate talking to a petite brunette… The most beautiful brunette he'd ever seen. Her hair was perfectly curled and her style oddly matched his. He smirked and he knew that he had to meet her. She seemed confident, the type of girl that could be his equal.

"Get me a scotch," he ordered, and the bartender nodded, hurrying away to get his drink. It felt good to be powerful… It felt good to be Chuck Bass. He glanced back over to Nate and saw that the brunette was now walking away. He shook his head and headed towards Nate.

_That girl is too good and too smart for Nate, anyway,_ thought Chuck, slightly smiling to himself.

"Hey man," greeted Nate, taking a sip from his drink. He had a huge grin plastered across his face. Chuck observed his friend's happiness and smirked.

"You see something you like?" questioned Chuck, gesturing towards the crowd of people. "You know, there's a private booth if you really can't wait." Nate glared at his friend for a brief moment, and then started smiling again. "Okay man, what's up with you?"

"I met this amazing girl," said Nate, dreamily. "I can't wait to see her again. I was wondering if you could do me a favor..."

"I like where this is headed. What is it?" asked Chuck, hopefully.

"I was hoping you could find out more about her, maybe... I need to see her again. Have your PI find out where she lives or something," explained Nate, as Chuck nodded. "Thanks man!"

Chuck really wanted to meet this 'amazing' girl of Nate's anyway, so it worked out perfectly for both of them. _Of Nate's_… He couldn't have her if Nate was interested, and that killed him... He just had to find a way to make Nate uninterested.

....................

Serena sat at a table near the restrooms where she and the man that caused her to spill her drink had previously exited. Her blouse wasn't much cleaner than it was when he bumped into her, but that's okay.

"Again, I'm so sorry. That blouse looks expensive and if there was anyway I could repay you, I would—" started Dan, but he was interrupted by Serena.

"Nonsense, its fine… By the way, I'm Serena," introduced Serena, to the strange man in front of her. The man stuck out his hand and Serena shook it.

"I'm Dan Humphrey," he replied, mumbling other things under his breath.

"Well, Dan, if you really want to repay me, how about we hang out tomorrow?" suggested Serena. For some reason, she was starting to develop feelings for him even though they just met. She figured she could use a guy who didn't care about fashion or money for once.

"That sounds great," replied Dan, who smiled at her. "Well, I mean that would be great because it doesn't only sound great. You're a fun person to be around and being with you doesn't sound great and—"

"Do you always talk so much?" teased Serena; grinning at how cute it was when he couldn't stop talking. Dan blushed slightly and started fiddling with his fingers.

"Only when I'm nervous," he admitted. "If we're going to meet up tomorrow, I should give you my number!" Serena nodded in agreement as they traded phones. Just as they traded their phones back, Blair appeared.

"Serena! Let's go!" Blair said, dragging her friend away. Serena looked back at Dan apologetically and mouthed 'Text me later.'

………………..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The first chapter was a basic introduction of how the characters are living now. But really, this story focuses on the Chuck/Blair/Nate triangle with Dan/Serena on the side, maybe even Nate/Serena at some point. Here's the next part! It's very short and I'm not quite sure where I want to take it yet, so it only has Chuck and Blair in it for now. Please review and let me know what you think.

To **xoxogg4lifexoxo**, **Lena Belle**, and **xoxocullengirl09**: Not to sound overly dramatic or anything but... I love you!!! Your reviews definitely motivated me into writing the next installment :)

………………..

Chuck sighed, looking out at the sun peeking up over the tall skyscrapers from his suite at the Palace. He found that when he was plotting, he wasn't able to fall asleep. Today, he would find Blair Waldorf. But no guarantees he would just do this for Nathaniel. He pulled out his phone and dialed his PI.

"Mike," greeted Chuck, skipping the pleasantries. "What did you find out about Blair Waldorf?" Once Mike gave him what he needed, he hung up.

_Queen B of Constance? What did this girl believe in? Fairytales? Of course, Nathaniel would be her perfect white knight,_ thought Chuck, bitterly. But then, a smirk graced his face. _But I can be her King._

………………..

Blair stepped out of her building and began to walk absentmindedly towards Fifth Avenue. She was in need of some shopping. Yes. Major shopping. She was texting Serena and as soon as she turned the corner, she bumped into a man. Or rather, he bumped into her. Her cell phone went flying and sadly, her heel broke causing her to stumble, but he caught her.

"Pardon me, ma'am," He said, his voice was smooth and deep, causing her heart to skip beat. Crunch. She looked to where her cell phone was, now crushed into pieces from taxi passing by. "I apologize; I was in a rush to get to work. I think I owe you a new cell phone and a new pair of shoes."

"I think you owe me a new cell phone and TWO pairs of shoes for putting me through the trouble of actually spending time with you," snapped Blair rudely, walking away from him, limping with a broken shoe.

"Whatever you say," he sneered, walking by her side. "Would you like me to carry you?" Blair stopped and glared at him. "I was kidding. How about I give you a ride, wherever you want to go, so I can get you your shoes?

"Well," contemplated Blair, weighing her options. _I could limp around like a cheap idiot or I could take a ride from this man_, Blair mentally calculated all the different possibilities that could happen and she figured it would be less trouble to take a ride from the man.

"And a new phone," he added, smirking. He was still waiting for a reply, but from the look in his eyes, Blair thought she saw… victory.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Where's your car?" she asked, wondering if he had a fancy sports car or maybe a town car. He pointed behind her and she turned around and saw a black stretch limo. "The limo?" He nodded and smirked once more.

"Unless you prefer a taxi," he asked, although he meant it as a statement rather than a question. He knew Upper East Side girls and he knew they would never set foot in a taxi because they feared they'd contract a disease or something.

"Of course not, those things are filthy," muttered Blair, stepping inside the limo as he politely held the door open for her. Once they were settled in, he gave her a seductive glance.

"So princess, you never told me your name yet," drawled the man, causing Blair to roll his eyes.

"With good reason," muttered Blair, causing the man to smirk at her. "But you haven't told me yours either."

"You know, I did ask you first so technically, you should tell me first," said the man, but Blair refused to give in. She just ignored him and watched the tall buildings fly by. "Aren't you just the playful one? Is this your way of flirting? Because _I love games_."

"If you're not going to tell me your name then I surely won't tell you mine," snapped Blair, still refusing to face him. He gently touched her arm, but she smacked his arm away and reluctantly turned to face him. "Don't touch me, I'm only here because you broke my favorite pair of shoes and you managed to get my cell phone crushed under a taxi all in one morning. From what I know about you, you're trouble so I don't want to get myself acquainted with you, especially if it's just a game to you."

"Wow, that was quite the speech you honored me with. Makes me _want_ to tell you my name because you inspire me," he teased, purposely trying to get on her nerves.

"I don't want to know it anymore so don't even think about it," snapped Blair, crossing her arms and folding it across her chest.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he leered and she sent another death glare his way before registering that his name was… Chuck Bass. She heard that name before. Serena mentioned him but she knew him because he was the son of Bart Bass.

"You're… Chuck Bass?" stuttered Blair, surprised that Chuck Bass was the man sitting in front of her. Blair seemed star struck for a moment, but then she recovered as she remembered the label 'womanizer' was always associated with the name 'Bass.'

"Like what you see?" questioned Chuck, learning forward so their faces were inches apart. Blair leaned forward slightly so their lips were almost touching, but all of a sudden, she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"Of course I don't like what I see," Blair bit back, once again turning away from him. Chuck pursed his lips in confusion, but then decided to change the subject. Obviously, his normal perverted language wasn't getting him any farther.

"You still didn't tell me your name and I did tell you mine first, so you won," provided Chuck, waiting to hear from _her_ what her name was instead of getting it from some PI.

"I didn't even wanna know your name, remember?" retorted Blair, receiving a pleading look from Chuck. She sighed. "I'm Blair Waldorf."

………………..


End file.
